Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an oral hygiene device, and more particularly to a high-pressure water-spray device for cleaning the teeth.
The toothbrush is generally used to clean the teeth; however it is difficult to reach certain areas of the mouth. In addition, the toothbrush cannot remove effectively and thoroughly bits of food from the space between the teeth. The dentist often uses a high-pressure water-spray device to clean the teeth of a person under treatment. However, such a dental device is designed for use exclusively by the dentist or dental assistant.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a high-pressure water-spray device which is designed for use by an individual to clean his or her own teeth.
The device of the present invention comprises a faucet connector and a high-pressure water-spray unit which is formed of a fastening member, a rotary member, a water-spray member, and a flow adjusting valve. The device of the present invention can be connected to a faucet for cleaning the teeth of a person. The device can be turned in all directions so as to enable the water jet stream to reach all areas of the mouth.
The features, functions, and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.